


public display

by hexicity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PDA, The Clave sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexicity/pseuds/hexicity
Summary: He’s going to cuddle with his boyfriend if he wants to, because he just put his body through hell for these people. They can tolerate seeing Magnus’ fingers in his hair.





	public display

Alec hates the yearly Clave meeting. 

From what he’s told by Clary and Simon, it’s the equivalent of whatever “finals week” is for mundanes. A full seven days of stress and boredom and being talked down to, and, worst of all, it takes place in Idris. 

It’s not like Alec dislikes his homeland. He loves taking walks through the Brocelind forest and strolling around Cistern Square with his siblings, sure. But he’s forced to reside at the Penhallow’s home whenever he visits Idris, and they don’t have enough room for everyone. So he has to share a bed with Jace. Who kicks in his sleep. 

And, more notably, Alec doesn’t like being in Idris because he barely gets to see Magnus. 

But finally, after six days of grueling physical tests to make sure he’s living up to Shadowhunter expectation, the final day has come and it’s almost time to return home. He’s missed Magnus’ bed, and Magnus’ sofa, and Magnus. 

He enters the Great Hall, where Shadowhunter families are scattered around with suitcases and bags in every direction. The room is enormous, with floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows shooting down the walls on either side of him. Flags that depict each rune hang from the ceiling, and there’s a slight wave to some as the force of portals blow gusts of wind through the room. 

Alec spots his family beneath the agility rune flag, and he catches sight of the blue tips of Magnus’ hair. Heaving a relieved sigh, Alec drags his suitcase over and greets Jace and Isabelle, who look as exhausted as he feels. 

“Morning, love.” Magnus greets, holding out his arms in preparation for Alec to collapse into him. “Tired?”

“Mm.” Alec shifts so that his mouth isn’t pressed directly against Magnus’ collar. “My muscles feel like they’ve been ripped out and then glued back in. How were the Downworlder meetings?”

“Oh, the usual. We propose something that would be beneficial for everyone, the Clave holds us to ridiculously high standards when approving half of what we wanted, and that vein in Luke’s neck pops out.” Magnus laughs, and he sounds tired. As mentally tired as Alec is physically tired. He hates the Clave. 

“Did they approve your proposal for the blood thing?” Alec asks. Magnus had been working for months on a proposal that would hold the Clave accountable for providing vampires with clean blood during required meetings. Alec had been there when Simon was poisoned by tainted blood, and it had been horrific. It was an issue he hadn’t even realized existed before dating Magnus. 

“Yup.” Magnus says proudly, moving his hand up to run his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Only took about three times as long as it should have for them to comply, but hey. They listened. Eventually.”

“That’s great! I mean, it sucks that they’re so hesitant but--” Alec’s sentence is interrupted by a yawn, making Magnus chuckle softly. He puts his hands on Alec’s shoulders and pulls him away gently to see his face. 

“You look exhausted.” Magnus murmurs sympathetically. “Do you want me to portal us home after we drop everyone else off at the Institute?”

“Yes, please.” Alec tries not to dissolve back into Magnus’ arms, but it’s hard. He feels seconds away from sleep and he’s been aching for Magnus during every test and workout session this week. 

Only a few weeks ago, Alec would be kept awake simply by the knowledge that Shadowhunters were watching them, judging them. But he’s really lost interest in what other Shadowhunters think, especially after a week of watching a disorganized mess of meetings and legislation. 

He’s going to cuddle with his boyfriend if he wants to, because he just put his body through hell for these people. They can tolerate seeing Magnus’ fingers in his hair. 

They stand in comfortable silence for an uncertain amount of time, Alec in a haze between sleep and consciousness, until he finally feels Magnus pat his head. 

“Time to go home, sweets.” Magnus tells him. “And then we can go right back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anon prompt!! If u wanna leave me a prompt or just talk, hmu on tumblr @simonlewhiss


End file.
